DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s1 ep10 Mr. Berserk)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: “iZombie” Episode 1.10, “Mr. Berserk,” picks up directly where we left off last week with “Patriot Brains,” Liv’s boyfriend, Lowell, having just been shot in the face by the sinister Blaine. Liv’s in the interrogation room going through the typical drill. Things aren’t going well for her as her alibi seems a bit shaky. Not surprising given the fact that she was on a nearby rooftop preparing to kill Blaine with a sniper rifle. Just as things begin to look real shaky, the police chief enters the room and tells Liv she’s free to go. Major is busy dealing with problems of his own. He’s reeling from his encounter with Julien. He completely understands that something is very wrong in the city and suspects something of the… abnormal variety lies at the heart of the matter. Ravi and Liv get together in the morgue, and Liv informs him she witnessed the murder. The two realize Blaine has the police force in his pocket as they get to work on the latest body to arrive in the facility. Interestingly enough, it’s the same reporter that was working with Major to bring exposure to the rash of missing teens in the area and the local police force’s apparent neglect for the situation. We cut to a scene in the gym, where Julien is confronted by Clive while working out. Julien handles the situation with perfection – not so tough given the fact that he’s working out in a gym while supposedly having been shot three times the night prior – and Clive leaves with no more knowledge than he arrived with. There’s a very emotional scene that soon follows as Liv and Ravi discuss Lowell’s death. Ravi wants to declare the death a suicide. That will eliminate potentially dangerous questions while enabling them to see to it that a cremation is performed. While Liv struggles with this confrontation. a vision hits her after having consumed the brains of the reporter. Her death wasn’t the result of a simple burglary as is initially believed. Whoever killed the woman was after something she had on her phone. The investigation immediately gets into full swing. Liv and Clive are desperate with the hunt. They take to digging deep without hesitation, which drops them right into the interrogation cycle. Liv has a vision while conversing with the first person of interest. It doesn’t offer viewers much other than the insight that these people did indeed know the deceased. Major believes he’s losing his mind because that’s what everyone around him is telling him. He’s preparing to take off, get out of dodge, and seek some help. Ravi sees that the man is in pain and confused, and he knows damn well that he should be informing him that what he’s seen isn’t just in his mind. But the timing doesn’t seem to be right, so Ravi keeps quiet for the moment. Before we know it, one of those earlier links to the homicide surfaces, and we see a scorned lover willing to speak to the police. The meeting leads to fingers being pointed at a guy named Ryan Fisher, who organized a terrible prank that led to an unfortunate spiral for a seemingly innocent kid named Jason. It’s a twisty road to the suspects thus far, but it’s a road that could certainly deliver us to the actual killer. Liv and Major spend some time together around the midway mark of the episode. Ravi’s already gone to Liv and let her know that Major has to be brought into the loop before he takes a dive into the deep end of the pool. And after having about 10 too many drinks to drive while at a bar (did I mention the reporter was a raging alcoholic?), Liv calls her ex to ask for a ride. He takes her home and tucks her in bed. The opening for Liv to tell Major the truth is there, but she holds back. The deeper Clive digs, the more it looks like an energy drink known as Max Rager may be the cause of rages in consumers. There are multiple instances of extreme violence displayed by those who drink the beverage, and we’ve now got a solid link. It would, after all, be bad for business if the public learned there’s an energy drink out there that drives people to murder. What’s more interesting is that the deceased reporter had uncovered some evidence that points a clear finger at Max Rager. It seems some execs are willing to kill to keep their business afloat. And Sebastian Meyer, who is the informant/connection that had stories to share about Max Rager, is afraid he may be next on the list. He buys Liv a drink (alcoholism being a side affects of consuming the reporter’s brains) and tells her he needs help and he’s ready to talk… and then we get a batch of those pesky commercials. Vaughn Du Clark (guest star Steven Weber), the big man at Max Rager, is tabbed as the mastermind behind the assassination. Sebastian also informs her that there is a second source, still working for Max Rager that can verify the story. And of course, some savvy thinking from Liv has her unearthing another major lead, and before we know it we see that Vaughn’s own secretary is the one with evidence to share. But she’s not eager to put herself at risk just yet. And then we get the episode’s big twist, as Sebastian again resurfaces. This time he doesn’t offer quite the same support. Rather, he offer’s Liv a punch in the face with a brass knuckle- enforced hand. The supposed connection has deceived the woman, and she could be in some serious trouble. Sebastian takes Liv and the actual informant out on a small boat, where he’s preparing to dump both of their bodies overboard when Liv wakes. The informant is tossed, but Liv’s resilience pays off… just as her zombie nature does. She transforms and launches into a furious assault with a cement brick. Sebastian finds himself flying into the water, though he remains conscious. That doesn’t matter though, as Liv flips the boat around and chews the bastard up in the propeller. The episode reaches its conclusion as we see Major being gifted some valuable information. After a meeting in the mental ward which he now calls home, a fellow resident speaks with him after a confessional session in which Major shares his experience. The man tells Major that he’s not crazy and that what he’s been seeing are zombies. Real. Life. Zombies. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Clive Babinaux Category:Blaine DeBeers